own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest 8
"Why Not Love" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 27 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |link = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A08 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 8, often referred to as OASC #8, is the 8th edition of the Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Suva, Fiji, following country's victory in the 7th edition with the song "By My Side" performed by Paulini. This is the first time that Fiji hosts the contest. Twenty-seven countries participated in the eighth edition. The winner was Taiwan with the song "Why Not Love" by Rosie Yang and Ryan Yu which scored 151 points, winning by a record score and a margin of 42 points in front of Tajikistan. The podium was completed by Indonesia, which finished on the third place. Fiji, the host country placed 19th. Location For more details on the host country, see Fiji. 'Host City' }}Suva is the capital and the second most populated municipality of Fiji, after Nasinu. It is on the southeast coast of the island of Viti Levu, in the Rewa Province, Central Division. In 1877, it was decided to make Suva the capital of Fiji when the geography of former main European settlement at Levuka on the island of Ovalau proved too restrictive. The administration of the colony was moved from Levuka to Suva in 1882. Suva is Fiji's political and administrative capital. It is the largest and the most cosmopolitan city in the South Pacific and has become an important regional centre; students from the Pacific region and a growing expatriate community make up a significant portion of the city's population. Under authority of local government act Suva is governed and administratively looked after by Suva City Council. At the 2007 census, the city of Suva had a population of 85,691. Including independent suburbs, the population of the Greater Suva urban area was 172,399 at the 2007 census. Suva, along with the bordering cities of Lami, Nasinu, and Nausori have a total urban population of around 330,000, over a third of the nation's population. This urban complex (not including Lami) is known also as the Suva–Nausori corridor. 'Venue' Vodafone Arena is an arena in Suva, Fiji. The arena was constructed for the 2003 South Pacific Games that was held in Suva. Today, it is primarily used for netball and was intended to host the 2007 Netball World Championships, before Fiji's hosting of the event was cancelled in the wake of the military coup of 5 December 2006. The arena holds 4,000 people. It was previously known as the FMF Dome. Events hosted: Oceania Karate Championship, Basketball U19 Championship, Netball Tests vs Silver Ferns, Samoa, PNG, Malawi, Northern Ireland, Oceania Futsal World Cup qualifiers: Concerts - UB40, The Laughing Samoans, Common Kings; Trade Shows - Fiji Showcase, Tadra Kahani, Awards Nights, Tertiary Exams, graduations & wedding receptions/birthdays/anniversaries. Participating countries 'Final' Scoreboard See also *Own Americavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OASC editions